kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle take a jorney in Frozen
Late in the night of the kingdom of Arendelle 5 years old Princess Anna wakes her elder sister 8 years Princess Elsa to play using Elsas snow magic However when the magic goes awry the royal family journeys into the wilderness to seek the help of trolls who remove the magic from Anna and her memory of her sisters power In order to protect Malhissa Annas and Elsas wicked aunt watches the royal couples and saws her healing niece she has an evil plan to murderers the king and the queen Elsa from the world she is ostracized from everyone including Anna leaving both sisters distraught and lonely Their despair only escalates when their parents die after they go on a ship to sail somewhere when a storm spell created by Malhissa erupt and a wave capsizes the boat Malhissa arrives to her niece Anna and locks the castle using a key she locks her second's nice chamber she tries to attacks Anna but she was betrayed by Anna she must revenge on her and laughs evilly Thirteen years later it is the day of Elsas coronation ceremony Dignitaries from around the world are coming to visit including the Duke of Weselton who wants seize control in order to run Arendelles profits dry Even Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman Dudley Do Right Karen Sympathy Penny Peterson and George of the Jungle are there to watch this ceremony as well Nobody is more excited than Anna as they are finally opening the gates to the kingdom She is happy to see other people and hopes for possibility of meeting that special someone but Elsa is still concerned about trying to control her powers As she strolls out onto the streets she bumps into a horse which happens to belong to the charming and handsome Prince Hans of the Southern Isles Anna is instantly attracted to him The coronation goes off without a hitch despite Elsas fears and she even takes time to connect with her sister at the party before Anna and Hans sneak oft to spend the evening together quickly realizing the mutual attraction between them Hans proposes right on the spot Anna immediately accepts Elsa refuses to grant her blessing on the marriage setting off an argument between the sisters culminating in Elsas powers being exposed to the party guests Panicking Elsa runs with Anna in hot pursuit As she becomes more stressed and panicked the weather starts turning colder snow begins to fall and Elsa races across the fjord freezing it with each step She makes it to the North Mountain where she laments her failure at keeping the powers contained but quickly becomes more and more at ease and relaxed free to use her powers as she pleases building a snow man an ice palace and an ice dress The next morning Anna Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Dudley Do Right Karen Sympathy Penny Peterson and George of the Jungle are on a hunt for Elsa determined to return her to Arendelles end the winter and mend their relationship they finds themselves at Oakens Trading Post where they meets Oaken and Kristoff Anna Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman Dudley Do Right Karen Sympathy Penny Peterson and George of the Jungle convinces Kristoff to take them to the North Mountain where the source of the winter is coming from After an attack from wolves the pair meet the snowman Elsa created named Olaf who shares his dreams of experiencing summer and agrees to lead them to Elsas hideout Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films